Not Another Hogwarts Tradition!
by iluvgerardbutler
Summary: Harry loves Hermione, but hasn't admitted it yet. Hermione loves Harry, but doesn't think she'll ever get him. A revived tradition at Hogwarts gets them together. HarryMione with plenty of fluff. Abandoned.
1. Surprise for Harry & Should I tell her?

Hey, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice to me, and if I did something wrong or something, review and tell me.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine (except for the plot)…it's all the great and brilliant J. K. Rowling's.

**Chapter One:**

**Surprise for Harry and 'should I tell her?'**

"Earth to Harry! What's up with you, mate?" Harry had been staring into space for quite some time now, and seemed oblivious to the question his best friend, Ron had just asked him.

"Huh? What? What'd you say?"

"I said, what's up with you? Lately you've been spacing off quite a bit."

"Oh, nothing, just thinking."

"Wow! Harry Potter is actually thinking?" Harry's other best friend, Hermione said, with a grin. Over the last few years, Harry had grown quite like his father, in the sense that he neglected his schoolwork quite often, rather to be wandering around the school grounds underneath his Invisibility Cloak late at night. "You seem to be thinking quite a lot lately. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry murmured, already deep in thought again, thinking about how pretty Hermione's hair had grown over the last few years—it was no longer bushy, but sleek and soft and fell in perfect brown ringlets around her face.

"Okay, then, I'm really tired, I guess I'll go to bed," said Hermione, who seemed quite annoyed that Harry wouldn't tell her his thoughts.

"See ya, Hermione," both boys said simultaneously.

"'Night."

"Okay, Harry, what are you thinking about? Smart not to tell Hermione, really, she's quite nosy, but I'm your best mate." Then seeing the look on Harry's face, Ron said quickly, "You _are_ going to tell me, aren't you?"

"Like I said, it's nothing." Then, having second thoughts, and deciding he could really trust Ron, and knowing he needed advice anyway, he said, "Actually, I was thinking about…" Then not believing he was about to tell even his best mate this, he muttered quite fast and quietly, so Ron could barely hear him, "Hermione."

"Come again?"

"I said, I was thinking about Hermione." This time he said it even quicker, though slightly louder, and thinking that Ron fancied her, was quite taken aback when Ron simply said casually,

"Oh. So, d'you like her or what?"

"I —I guess so," Harry stuttered. Harry had never really thought about it like that, but now that he had, he had to admit that he did have feelings stronger than friendship for Hermione.

"_Finally_! It's 'bout time, really, that you admitted it."

"What? What d'you mean, 'it's about time'?"

"Well, it's quite obvious you like her!"

"It is? So – so you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Ron was thoroughly confused by this question.

"Well, I thought – I thought you fancied Hermione."

"Me? Fancy Hermione! Of course I don't fancy Hermione! It's obvious you two are the ones meant to be. Besides, I fancy Lavender."

"Oh." Now that Harry thought about it, it _was_ obvious that Ron liked Lavender; he _did_ stare at her non-stop, after all. "So, do you think I should tell Hermione?"

"Yes! She'll be thrilled!"

"Why?" said Harry, just as confused as Ron had been a few moments before.

"Why, she likes you too, of course!" Ron said, as if this were the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

Harry gaped at him. "She _does_?"

"Of course; she's liked you since first year! And I'll tell you what; you broke her heart with all that stuff about Cho. She's still holding a grudge against her."

"Are you serious?" Harry couldn't believe he'd been in the dark about this for so long. "But that was two years ago! In fifth year! Plus, she has to know I don't like her anymore!"

"Yeah, I know, mate, but girls are weird like that."

"You can say that again."

Sorry this first chapter was so short; they'll get longer in the future, I promise.

Please review! Like I said, this is my first fanfic, so tell me what I did wrong and if you have any ideas, that would be great, too!


	2. Reviving Another Hogwarts Tradition

Disclaimer: I own none of this except the plot.

And to my lovely reviewers. Or should I say _reviewer_! Come on people, I really appreciate it. All you have to do is click the little button and then say something like "good" or "horrible." Anyway, to my reviewer.

**Destany Mitchell:**Thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you like it. You'll see what the tradition is in this chapter. Thanks again, and here ya go.

Here's the next chapter:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Two:**

**Reviving Another Hogwarts Tradition**

……………

After everyone had finished eating at dinner the next night, Professor Dumbledore stood up. Immediately the entire room fell silent, that is, except for a few sneering Slytherins, Malfoy included. "I have an announcement to make that will probably excite many of you. This year we will be reviving an old tradition at Hogwarts."

"Think we did enough of that in fourth year," muttered Harry under his breath to Ron. That year was painful enough to remember, without reviving any _more_ Hogwarts traditions.

"On April 24, there will be a Spring Ball held here, in the Great Hall, open to all grades. This will be the first time in almost three decades this Ball will be held. As the first and second years most likely do not have dress robes, I shall be changing the appropriate dress code to include Muggle clothes. The Professors have asked me to remind you this is just this one time, and you will be expected to return to your school robes on the following day of class." Dumbledore's eyes held their trademark mischievous twinkle. "I encourage you all to ask your sweethearts to this dance, and of course the Head Boy and Head Girl shall lead us in the first dance. You are all dismissed."

Dumbledore looked over at the Gryffindor table, at Harry and Hermione. They were Head Boy and Girl, and he wanted to make sure they understood their duties for the Ball. As Dumbledore's eyes met Harry's, he gave him a mischievous smile that matched his eyes.

Harry looked away quickly. _He doesn't know, does he? I figured it out myself barely twenty-four hours ago. Have I really been _that_ obvious?_

……………

Back in the common room later that night, Harry talked to Ron after Hermione went to bed.

"So now that I finally admitted it to myself that I like her, how am I going to tell her that?"

"I dunno what's so hard about it, mate. I _told_ you she likes you, too."

"Yeah, but how can you be so sure about that? I mean, what if I tell her I like her and she ends up not liking me back? That would certainly ruin our friendship, at least from my point of view."

"Harry, you're forgetting something. Hermione's my best friend, too. I know for _sure_ that she likes you."

"She _told_ you that she likes me? And you didn't tell me?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Of course not," replied Ron.

"Then how do you know?"

"I looked in her diary, of course!"

"Oh! Wait, how did you get up the stairs to the girls' dormitory?"

"Well, you know…" said Ron, turning red for a reason unknown to Harry. "I have my sources."

"Oh," said Harry, finally getting it. "There's more going on between you and Lavender than I know, isn't there?"

"Yeah, we're going out. But don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Alright, I swear, but then help me figure out how to tell Hermione that I like her without embarrassing myself to no end."

"Well isn't it obvious, mate?"

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't be asking you," said Harry with disgust.

"Ask her to the Spring Ball; duh! Not as clever as we all think, are you, The Great Harry Potter?" said Ron teasingly.

"Oh shut up, won't you Ron? I'm going to bed now, I guess."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Okay, so this chapter wasn't longer. But I _promise_ the next one will be!

Oh, and sorry, but last chapter the little dot things that break up scenes didn't work.

Please review!


	3. Following Ron's Advice

Hey everyone! Hope you like the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…nothing. Unfortunately I'm also not J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Kayla:** Thanks for reading my story (after I made you anyway.) I don't believe you. I think you were just saying it's good because you don't want me mad at you (you know how bad my temper is…) (especially if Tibbkins is interrupting me every five seconds while I am trying to watch my favorite movie of all time!) lol

**snHP892:** Thanks for reviewing! I promise they will get longer eventually; actually, I think this chapter is a bit longer. I love Harry/Hermione fanfics too!

**heahrune**: Thanks! Here ya go…

**Korval:** I will work on adding depth and stuff in the future chapters. Thanks for the advice!

**SmrtDancrGrl**: Future chapters will be longer, I promise! This one for instance…

**Destany Mitchell**: Yeah, I guess Ron wouldn't read Hermione's diary. I guess I was just having a bit of writer's block and put down whatever popped into my mind. Sorry. Here, I updated…Hope you like this chapter!

**Aggiekid12345**: Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Three:**

**Following Ron's Advice**

……………

The next two weeks flew by. Every night after Hermione went to bed, Ron asked Harry if he had done it yet.

"Done what, Ron? I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry usually said something along these lines, with mock innocence. Luckily, Ron knew not to press him any further than this; he could see the warning in Harry's emerald green eyes.

……………

At last, one night when the Ball was less than a week away, as Harry was sitting in the common room playing chess with Ron while Hermione was looking over their Transfiguration essays, he decided he couldn't wait any longer or Hermione would already be going with someone else.

The common room slowly emptied, and finally even Ron decided to go to bed. He winked at Harry as he walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Harry pretended not to notice. Finally it was just Harry and Hermione left in the common room.

"Well, I guess I better go to bed, too. I have an Arithmancy exam first thing tomorrow," said Hermione, starting to put all her school things in a neat pile.

As she turned to leave, Harry mustered all his courage and said, "Hermione, wait. I have a question."

"What is it, Harry?" Thinking he was about to ask her a question involving one of their classes, she turned around and was surprised to see that he was avoiding her eye and starting to turn red. When he didn't speak, she said again, more gentle this time, "What's your question, Harry?"

Harry finally met her eye and still trying to find his strength, said quietly, "Will you go to the Spring Ball with me? I mean, we have to dance the first dance together anyway, so we might as well go together, right?" he added quickly.

"Of course, Harry, I'd love to," she said in an equally quiet and shaky voice.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she said in a more dignified voice.

With that, she said, "Good-night, Harry," and walked dreamily off to her dormitory.

"'Night, Hermione," replied Harry softly, staring after her.

……………

Up in the girls' dormitory, Hermione was deep in thought about Harry. _Did he really just ask me to the Ball? Are my dreams finally coming true? _Hermione smiled. At the next thought, her smile disappeared. _Or did he only ask me as friends? Or worse yet, as a last resort; maybe no one else would go with him_.

But she quickly pushed this thought out of her mind and fell asleep, dreaming about Harry.

……………

Meanwhile, up in the boys' dormitory, Ron was badgering Harry.

Harry had hoped Ron would be asleep by the time he went to bed, but alas:

"So did ya do it? Did you? Come on, Harry, just tell me!" Ron begged.

"Ron, do you _ever_ shut up?" said Harry exasperatedly.

"I promise I'll shut up if you'll just tell me if you asked her yet or not! I have a right to know; after all, I'm the one who gave you the idea, since you were too dumb to think of it yourself."

"Okay, okay, yes, I asked her."

"And she said…?"

"Yes," said Harry calmly. "She said yes."

"Told you so, told you so," shouted Ron. "I _told_ you she would say yes!"

"Wha—what's going on?" asked a very sleepy Neville.

"Harry asked Hermione to the Spring Ball and she said yes!" explained Ron excitedly.

"Oooh, good job, Harry! You guys are perfect for each other."

Harry mumbled something about, "Don't know about that, and don't shout, Ron," but by now Dean and Seamus were awake, too.

"What's this about Harry and Hermione?" asked Seamus curiously.

"They're going to the Ball together!" said Neville, just as excited as Ron.

"You guys are a perfect couple!" said Dean.

"We're not a couple, it's just a dance, it's not like we've snogged or anything."

"Not yet you haven't," said Seamus and Ron together.

"You know what, guys?" said Harry, quite embarrassed by all this talk about snogging. "I'm going to bed."

And he fell asleep dreaming about Hermione.

……………

"Ginny, you have to help me!" said Hermione the next morning, rushing into the youngest Weasley's dormitory. "I have no idea what to wear to the Spring Ball!"

Knowing how good Ginny's fashion sense was, Hermione naturally turned to her best girl friend in a crisis like this.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, who asked you?"

Hermione blushed a brilliant shade of red before mumbling, "Harry."

Ginny gasped, "Hermione! Congratulations!" She knew how much Hermione liked Harry, and was really happy for her.

"Thanks, Gin. Now help me find something to wear! The Ball's in _three_ days!"

"Don't worry, we'll go to Hogsmeade tonight, and I promise we'll find you the most beautiful dress we can. And we'll do your hair, and your make-up…" Ginny went on and on with plans for her and Hermione's wardrobe.

_The Ball is going to be the best night of my life_, thought Hermione, as she began to tune Ginny out. _The _best.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So'd ya like it? Tiny bit longer this time, and next time it'll definitely be longer, cuz it's the Ball.

Please review!


	4. The Spring Ball

Hey! I know I just updated yesterday, but I have major writer's block on my other story, so I thought I would update just for the fun of it. So, hope ya like it…

Disclaimer: None is mine. Unfortunately. All is J.K.'s. Not unfortunately, because she is the smartest person in the world. And besides, if I owned it, I would probably screw it up anyway!

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Kage Hikari**: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! I love Harry/Mione fics too.

**the-power-of-love**: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update…

**snHP892:** Glad you like it. Here's the ball…(and maybe the kiss?)…

**bridget22:** Thanks for the review! Here ya go…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Four:**

**The Spring Ball**

……………

"Hey Gin, do I look okay?" Hermione looked at herself anxiously in the mirror. She had on a beautiful pink halter dress that fell to just above her ankles. The bodice had small sparkles and beads sewn into it, and they continued partway down the skirt. She had on matching gorgeous pink high-heeled sandals. Ginny had put her hair up in a loose bun at the nape of her neck, and a few loose ringlets framed her face and hung down her back. Ginny had also done her make-up. She had on light pink sparkly eye-shadow, and shimmery pink lip gloss.

"You look gorgeous! If Harry isn't already in love with you, he will be after tonight."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, Ginny. Same goes for you." Ginny had on a baby blue dress that went down to just below her knees. It had spaghetti straps that crossed in the back, and a belt of sparkly, darker blue material. Ginny's fire-red hair was braided into one long, elegant braid that fell half-way down her back. Her make-up was also perfect.

"Thanks, Hermione."

…………….

Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitory, Harry was getting out of the shower and into his suit. Hermione had dropped the hint that she was wearing pink, so he put on a pale pink shimmery tie. He then tried to tame his always-wild black hair, but gave up in a matter of minutes—it was no use.

"Do Muggles really wear those things?" asked Ron as Harry laced up his freshly-shined dress shoes. Ron was wearing his dress robes. He still didn't feel comfortable wearing Muggle clothes.

"Are you referring to my shoes, or the whole outfit?" asked Harry.

"The whole outfit. And remind me again why you're wearing a _pink_ tie?" said Ron with a smirk.

"Laugh all you want, but I've heard the best way to get a girl is to wear a tie that matches her dress. Supposedly it makes her think that you're more organized or something."

"Or psychic," muttered Ron. "How am I supposed to know what color dress Lavender is wearing?"

"Ummm, I think Hermione said she's wearing lavender, you know, to match her name."

"So Hermione told you what all the girls are wearing? Did she tell you all their dates?" Ron asked while tying his now-lavender tie.

"Yeah, Hermione described all their dresses for me, but the only thing she would tell me about her own was that it's pink. She didn't tell me their dates, though, all I know is you're taking Lavender, and I'm taking Hermione, why?"

"I just wonder who Ginny's going with, is all. She won't tell me, as usual."

"Maybe it's because you've disagreed with all her choices so far."

"I just only want the best for my sister, and all the guys she's gone out with so far have been absolute gits."

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point. Well, it's time to head down to the common room. Guess you'll just have to see, huh?"

……………

Harry gaped as Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny came down the girls' staircase. "Hermione, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Harry, so do you," Hermione said politely. "Shall we go down to the Great Hall?"

Harry held out his arm, and Hermione gladly accepted it. He led her through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

……………

"And now the first dance, led by our Head Boy and Head Girl, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Professor Dumbledore cued the band, which started playing a slow song.

Hermione's heart leapt as Harry pulled her towards him and onto the dance floor, putting his hands on her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and they began to dance. After a few moments, the rest of the school joined in.

Hermione felt like she was floating on air. She was dancing with Harry Potter!

Harry felt like all his dreams were finally coming true. He was dancing with Hermione Granger!

Too soon, the song ended, and it was replaced by a faster one.

Harry led Hermione over to the table where Ron and Lavender where already sitting.

Ron was staring off into a corner with a look of disbelief on his face. Harry followed his gaze and was shocked to see Ginny dancing awfully close to Draco Malfoy.

_Ginny with _Malfoy He thought uncomprehendingly. Just then, Ginny's and Draco's lips met in a short kiss, and when they left the Great Hall moments later, Harry didn't have to follow them to know they were off snogging in a broom closet somewhere. Harry glanced at Ron, and was not surprised to see a look of fury on his face. _Uh-oh. Here we go again. This time I can't blame him!_

As the band started to play the next slow song, Harry focused his attention back on Hermione, who was laughing with Lavender.

He held out his hand to her and said quite formally, "May I have this dance, Miss Granger?"

"Of course," she replied, giggling, and many people smiled as they saw the Head Boy and Girl dancing together again.

At one point, they danced past Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were also dancing. As Dumbledore caught Harry's eye, he once again gave him his mischievous grin that matched the twinkle in his eyes. This time, instead of looking away, Harry returned the smile.

As they passed various other teachers, either sitting at tables or dancing themselves, they were almost always met with smiles not unlike Dumbledore's. Harry couldn't quite figure this out; it was as if all of the teachers shared some great secret about them. It was as if all of the teachers were happy to see them together; as if they all thought they were a great couple. But they weren't a couple, this was just one dance. _It's not as if Hermione really likes me, anyway. She probably just said yes out of politeness_, Harry thought to himself.

They danced through the next few slow songs, and when the next fast song started, Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to take a walk outside.

Hermione said, "Sure," and followed him as he led her to a bench by the shore of the Lake.

They were silent for a few moments, until Harry thought he would burst if he didn't tell Hermione his true feelings for her right then.

"Hermione, I…"

Hermione was trying to break the silence at the same time, "Harry, I…"

"You first," they said simultaneously.

They both laughed. "No you first."

They both stopped laughing at the exact same moment, and staring deeply into each other's eyes, leaned forward slowly.

Their lips met in a light kiss, and when they pulled away, they each had the same question in their eyes.

They answered each other by leaning forward as one, lips meeting yet again, this time in a longer, more passionate kiss.

"Hermione, I've been wanting to do that for almost seven years," said Harry when the kiss was over.

"So have I," replied Hermione softly.

"I guess we'd better go back inside, all the teachers will be wondering where their favorite couple is."

"So you noticed them staring too, huh?"

"Kinda hard to ignore," replied Harry bitterly, as he and Hermione held hands and walked back up to the castle.

……………

But this time neither cared as the teachers smiled at them once more; they were lost in each other's eyes as they danced the rest of the night away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, the next chapter will be five years into the future. I need input to see if Ginny and Draco are still together…so _please_ review and tell me you're opinion!

If I get reviews, I'll update again tomorrow, probably.


	5. The Rose Petal

Here ya go, people! I am updating a lot faster than I originally planned, so be happy people!

Disclaimer: Does my name start with a J? No! Did I write the Harry Potter series? No! Do I live in England? No! Moral of the story: I am not, and never will be J.K. Rowling! Therefore, the characters in this story do not belong to me!

Thanks to everyone who gave me their opinion on Ginny/Draco. I decided that they will be together. They don't play a major role, and they aren't in this chapter, but thanks for your input people!

I got a TON of reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

……………

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (there are too many to type out replies to, so sorry, but…): **3rubberband3, 917brat, Aggiekid12345, bob, bridget22, butteredflies, cajx, Claudia, COOL, CrazyChick15, dbzgtfan2004, Destany Mitchell **(you were my first-ever reviewer, and this time you had the longest one, so thanks! And thanks for the advice!), **E. G. Potter, Eddie Hon, faeriePrincess, FlairVerona, harryhermione4ever, herblondeness, IIBleachedII, Joey, Krystallia, Lady Ski, levotatingT, mel1223, MissPriss224, paranoidANDcrazy, Sami, samtiger, SoccerGirl269, sunshine, telmie, The Gryffindor Drummer, the-power-of-love, tiggergirl12, xHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Chapter Five:**

**The Rose Petal**

……………

Five years later…

……………

"Harry, Molly just called and asked if we're still planning to come to dinner there tomorrow night." Hermione's face clearly showed she was confused.

"Okay…"

"Harry James Potter, you never told me about this!"

"Sorry, Mione, but do I have to tell you everything?" For some reason Harry was starting to turn red.

"No, of course not, but why are we going to dinner there, _tomorrow_ night? It's a week night and we don't usually go out to eat except on the weekends."

"Well, you know what, sweetheart; we're going out to eat tonight, too. I'm taking you to that new restaurant, you know, ummm, The Rose Petal, I think it's called?"

Hermione gave a scream of joy. "The Rose Petal! But why are we going there?"

"Well, Hermione Jane Granger, in case you've forgotten, it's our five year anniversary today; we shared that first kiss at the Spring Ball on April 24."

"Of course I didn't forget." Hermione drew Harry into a passionate kiss not unlike their first one. But when they pulled away, Hermione's face fell. "But I have nothing to wear!"

"Why don't you go shopping today; take the day off?"

"Harry, I can't! I have three classes today!" Hermione was the new Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts. For the last four years, she had been the librarian, because Madame Pince left right after Hermione and Harry graduated. But then the Arithmancy teacher retired at the end of last year, and Hermione gladly accepted when Dumbledore offered her the position.

"Okay, I have a better idea! Just wear that pink dress you wore to the Spring Ball! You looked absolutely gorgeous that night." Harry broke off, reminiscing about that wonderful night; thinking about them dancing all night long in each other's arms. _Hopefully after tonight, we'll be in each other's arms for the rest of our lives._

"I guess I will, if you like it so much. I wonder if I still have those sandals…" She ran off to the bedroom to look in the back of the closet.

"Mione, we're gonna be late for school! Hurry up!"

"You never seemed so anxious to get to school on time when we were actually _in_ school," Hermione teased.

"Well now I'm trying to set a good example and be the orderly Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Hermione snorted with laughter. "When has the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ever been orderly? Or _normal_ for that matter? First we had Quirrell with Voldemort growing out of his head; then we had Lockhart, he was normal at least…What?" Harry had cleared his throat loudly.

"If you'll remember, Lockhart tried to erase our memory and accidentally erased his own. He now resides in St. Mungo's, remember? I didn't know you still had that stupid crush on him, anyway." Harry frowned.

"No need to be jealous, you know I love you and only you, Harry. Okay, then there was Lupin, the werewolf…I know Harry, I know, he's a perfectly nice person, nothing against him personally, I'm just saying he's not normal." Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway," Hermione continued, "Then there was Moody's imposter, who tried to kill you; then there was that horrible Umbridge woman…Ha! I found them! Okay, let's go." Hermione took Harry's hand as they Apparated to Hogsmeade, since they couldn't Apparate directly to the school.

……………

The day dragged on as usual. Harry and Hermione ate lunch together, like they always did, in the Great Hall. Dumbledore, knowing what Harry was planning to do tonight, smiled mischievously at the pair of them. Harry smiled back.

……………

Harry checked his pocket for at least the fifteenth time to make sure the small velvet box was still there. "Mione, hurry up! Our reservation is in like three minutes!"

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go. How do I look?" She had on the same shimmery pink dress that she had worn to the Spring Ball five years ago. It was slightly tighter on her, but that just added to the gorgeousness. This time, the front part of her hair was clipped in a matching pink barrette. Her curls were pretty as always. She had on the same strappy pink sandals, and her make-up, this time done without the help of Ginny, was almost the same as that night.

"Gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! More gorgeous since the last time I saw you in that dress, if that's even possible!"

"Thanks. You look pretty hot yourself, Harry." He had on a suit, not unlike the one he had worn five years ago, and the same shimmery pink tie that went with her dress. His hair was messy as always, but Hermione just thought that added to his sexiness.

"Let's go." He took her hand and they Apparated to the stairs just outside of The Rose Petal.

He led her up the stairs, and she gasped as they went through the door. The floor was covered in rose petals, and the tables all had romantic place settings, including candles and one gorgeous red rose.

"Table for two; Potter. I had reservations for eight o'clock."

"Ah, yes, Potter." The waiter's eyes traveled up to Harry's forehead. "Follow me."

The waiter seated them at a table for two, and Harry presented Hermione with the rose. "This place is so pretty! It must be so expensive. You've never done anything _this_ special for our anniversary!" she exclaimed.

"Well, special people call for special dinners. I love you, Mione."

"I love you too, Harry."

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the clam chowder with fresh salad and breadsticks."

"And I'll have the same," said Hermione.

"Oh, and bring us your best wine." Harry smiled at Hermione.

"Harry, that's got to be expensive," Hermione exclaimed when the waiter left.

"Nothing's too expensive for you, Mione."

They talked about school and compared their favorite students until the food came.

After they ate, Hermione excused herself and went to the restroom. While she was gone, Harry decided that he had to do it now or he would burst. He checked one more time to make sure the precious velvet box was still in his pocket.

When Hermione came back from the restroom, she was confused to see that Harry looked really nervous, and he was starting to turn red. _He kind of looks the same way as he did when he asked me to the Spring Ball, only happier this time. What's going on?_

"Mione, when I asked you to the Ball five years ago, I had a lot of doubts in my mind. I wondered if you really liked me, or if you just said yes out of politeness, or just because we were Head Boy and Head Girl. Then, when we shared those kisses out by the Lake that night, I thought maybe you _did_ like me, but I had no idea we would be together for the next five years."

Hermione nodded her head, and tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered all the good times they had shared these past few years. _I love him so much!_ she thought to herself. So_ much._

"Mione, I love you more than anything, anything in the entire world. Now that we've spent those last five years together, and even the seven before that, I can't imagine those years without you. And I can't imagine the rest of my life without you."

He got down on one knee, and took out the velvet box. Hermione let the tears fall.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and they embraced as the entire restaurant applauded for the Boy-Who-Lived and his fiancée.

"I love you, Mione," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, and I always will," she whispered back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ahhh, Harry/Mione fluff, don't ya love it?

I noticed something…from reading all y'all's reviews and fanfics and stuff, I am starting to say British phrases! Like snogging for instance! It's weird! 'Course, I do say 'y'all' a lot, and I'm not from the south. So ya, just a thought…

The next chapter will be dinner at the Weasley's.


	6. Dinner at the Burrow

Hey! Man I am like so bored that I feel the need to update, but this is the last chapter that I have written already, so after this I probably won't update for awhile. Unless later I feel the need to write…

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that belongs to her, therefore you can't sue me.

……………

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed…

**E.G. Potter**: Thanks! I read your story and loved it!

**snHP892**: Phantom of the Opera is my favorite movie of all time! My best friend and I have like all of it memorized!

**SmrtDancrGrl**: Thanks!

**xHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix**: Thanks!

**SoccerGirl1269**: Thank you!

**darthshiveman**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Kamal**: Thanks for reviewing! I think Harry and Hermione make a good couple, too. Here's the update…

**the-power-of-love**: Thanks! Here ya go…

**L. N. R. Star**: Thanks! Here's the update…

**Destany Mitchell**: Glad you liked the last chapter! Harry and Hermione fluff is the best! This chapter's kinda boring, but here it is…

**blackthornroses**: I love Harry and Hermione together, too. I agree that it's too bad Ron has a better chance in the books.

harryhermione4ever: Here's the next chapter…

**levotatingT**: I updated as fast as I could. I'm a sucker for writing stuff about weddings and proposals and stuff.

**Amazed**: Thanks! Here ya go…

**NEED MORE!11!11**: Here ya go, I updated as fast as I possibly could…

**The Gryffindor Drummer**: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Chapter Six:**

**Dinner at the Burrow**

……………

"Mum! Harry and Hermione are here!"

"No need to shout, Ginny. Hi guys," Molly Weasley greeted them. Then, in an undertone to Harry, "So, I'm guessing she said yes?"

Hermione proudly showed off her ring. "So, did you tell _everyone_ that you were gonna do it, Harry?"

"Not _everyone_. Just Molly, Arthur, Remus, Albus, and oh yeah, I asked your dad."

"You asked my dad! Wow, I'm impressed!"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure your parents didn't have a problem with you marrying a wizard. Your dad seemed really pleased when I asked him; apparently you've put in a good word for me at home, eh?"

"Of course I have, I'm in love with you! Not to mention you saved the entire world, Muggles included." Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips, forgetting that Molly was watching them.

When they pulled away, Harry said, "Oops, sorry Molly. So who all's coming tonight?"

"Quite alright, dears. Well, there's Bill and Abigail and Carrie and Jake; Charlie and Jo and Jasmine; Percy and Penelope and Tina; Fred and Angelina; George and Alicia; Ron and Lavender; Ginny and Draco; Albus and Minerva; Remus and Tonks; Mr. and Mrs. Granger; me and Arthur; and you guys, the guests of honor."

"Wow! That's a lot of people! My mum and dad didn't tell me that they were coming!"

"Well, we were trying to keep it a secret that all those people are coming for dinner, because we didn't want you to guess that I was proposing before I actually did."

"Oh, so this is like our engagement party?"

"Yeah, I guess it is, kind of."

"Dears, why don't you go visit with the others? Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes; you can tell everyone the good news then,"

"Okay, Molly."

……………

Harry was talking to Bill, Charlie, and Ron about Quiddich, and Hermione was talking to Abigail, Jo, and Ginny.

"Aunt Miony, Aunt Miony," Carrie, Jake and Jasmine greeted her as they came running up.

"Hey guys," she said.

As she bent to pick them up in turn, her ring glittered in the light from the fireplace. As she straightened up, Abigail caught her eye. "Are you engaged?" she whispered, only loud enough for Hermione, Ginny, and Jo to hear.

Hermione nodded. Ginny squealed with delight. "Shh!" said Hermione, "I think it's supposed to be a surprise for during dinner."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She told them about how Harry had mysteriously taken her out to dinner on a week-night, and all about how elegant The Rose Petal had been, and about how Harry proposed. She showed them her ring, which was gold with two smaller diamonds to either side of a larger, princess-cut diamond.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called.

……………

After everyone had eaten all the delicious food they could, Harry stood up and rapped his spoon on his wine glass.

"Everyone, Mione and I have an announcement. We're engaged!"

"She said yes!" screamed Minerva, Mrs. Granger, and Tonks together.

"Yep!" said Harry happily.

"Of course I said yes! Why wouldn't I?" Hermione laughed and showed her ring to everyone.

……………

"It's gorgeous, dear," said her mother, later as everyone was leaving. "According to your daddy, he's quite a guy, this Harry Potter, eh?"

"Yes," agreed Hermione. "He's absolutely perfect!"

"I'm happy to see my daughter so happy."

……………

"So, are you happy, Mione?" Harry asked later that night as they were drifting off to sleep.

"The happiest person alive, Harry."

"You can't be, that's me."

Hermione laughed as she snuggled closer to her fiancée. "I love you so much."

"And I love you. 'Night Mione."

"Night, Harry."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aww! More Harry/Mione fluff! Sorry this chapter was so short, but the next few should be longer. The next chapter or two are wedding preparations, and then comes the wedding!

Can someone tell me what Mr. and Mrs. Grangers' first names are?


	7. Wedding Preparations

Okay, so no one knows what Mr. and Mrs. Grangers' names are, so we're gonna go with Jane and Charles.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to spell it out for you? I do not own any of this. Except like all the characters I made up (Abigail, Carrie, Jake, Jo, Jasmine, Tina), and your reviews (hehe)!

……………

To my lovely reviewers:

**The Gryffindor Drummer**: Thanks! Here ya go…

**snHP892**: I am so obsessed with the Phantom of the Opera, it is not even funny. I have the DVD, but not the one with the special features, and I have the special edition CD. We sang a medley of it in chorus this year, so then like everyone went to the movie when it came out, and then we watched it on the last day of school and everyone was like singing along and stuff. It was really fun.

**SmrtDancrGrl**: Thanks! I have another story called Just Another Year Putting Up With Potter, which is a Lily/James one, but it's kinda on hold right now cuz I'm having writer's block and I'm waiting to learn more about Lily and James in the sixth book.

**mmoore1545**: Thanks!

**the-power-of-love**: Here's the update…

**Destany Mitchell**: I looked on which has a thing where there's like biographies of all the characters, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger weren't even on there, so I'm guessing they don't have names. Glad you liked the last chapter, and the wedding's coming up soon, be patient.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Seven:**

**Wedding Preparations**

……………

Six months later…

……………

"Okay, we have the date set, the location, the officiate, the food for the reception, and…that's about it. There's so much more to do! We still have to finish the guest list, get the rings, get the cake, get the flowers, get the bridesmaids' dresses, get _my_ dress, get your tux, get your attendants' tuxes, not to mention a _million_ more little things that I forgot to mention! _Why_ did we ever decide to do this the Muggle way?"

"To honor your parents and my mum's parents. And we're not completely doing this the Muggle way, just the majority of it. I mean, all the guests are witches and wizards except for your parents. And Mione…"

"What!" she snapped, cutting him off.

"I just wanted to say calm down. And don't forget the reason we're doing all this."

"Which is…?"

Harry looked hurt. "The reason we're doing all this is because we love each other and we want to get married. We _do_ want to get married, don't we?"

Hermione's expression softened and she looked kind of embarrassed. "Of course we want to get married. I'm sorry, Harry. It's just all this wedding planning is driving me up a wall." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Forgive me?"

"How can I not when you look so damn cute when you're mad?"

"Harry!" She smacked him on the arm playfully, and then drew him into a more passionate kiss.

"Oooh, look, it's the lovebirds."

"Ginny!" they both said, drawing away from each other and looking embarrassed.

"What? I just came to take Hermione dress shopping," she said with mock innocence. "Didn't know I would be interrupting something. 'Member, Mione, we're meeting your mum and my mum at a dress shop in Muggle London."

"Yeah, I remember, I just lost track of time, is all. And don't call me Mione."

"You let me call you Mione, Mione," interrupted Harry.

"Yeah, but you're my fiancée. You can do whatever you want."

"Oh. Can I do this?" he asked as he pulled her closer and started kissing her neck repeatedly, and then bringing her lips to his in a long French kiss.

"You can definitely do that," said Hermione, sighing with pleasure. "But I have to go dress shopping now. Looks like Ginny already left," she said with a giggle.

"See you later, love."

"See you honey."

……………

"There she is! Hermione, where've you been? I thought you were right behind me!"

Hermione blushed. "Well…"

"Oh, so I _did_ interrupt something didn't I?" Ginny giggled.

"Leave her alone, Ginerva Weasley! She can do whatever she wants. After all, she's getting married in seven months."

Hermione groaned. "Uhh! Don't remind me!"

"Funny, that's exactly what Mione said just as I was Apparating. 'You're my fiancée; you can do whatever you want…'" Ginny just had to get her teasing in; she hadn't done enough of that already, apparently.

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed at Ginny. "And don't call me Mione!" Ginny giggled. Hermione turned to her mum and Molly. "We better get in there, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Quite alright, sweetheart," her mum replied. Then more mischievously, "We don't mind, do we, Molly?"

"Uhh, not you too!" Hermione mumbled as they led her into the Muggle bridal shop.

……………

They walked up to the front desk and were greeted by an older-looking woman. "Hi, my name is Sophie, what can I do for you, today?"

"Hi," Molly Weasley answered. "Hermione here is looking for a dress."

"Okay, here, I'll hand you off to Bridget here," replied Sophie. Then she yelled to a person in the offices behind her, "Hey Bee! Can you come and help this customer?"

"Yeah sure, one moment," replied the unseen Bee.

"She'll be with you in just a moment." Sophie directed them over to a waiting area. They all went over and sat down in hard plastic chairs.

"So dear, do you know what you're looking for?" Molly asked.

As Hermione was about to answer, a young lady who looked to be fresh out of college came over to where they were sitting. "Are you Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "And this is my mum, Jane, and my best friend Ginny and her mum, Molly."

"Hi! I'm Bridget, but you can call me Bee. I'll be helping you find the perfect dress today."

"Hi," replied Hermione, Molly, Jane, and Ginny.

"Okay, can you tell me everything you have planned so far for your wedding? It helps me get to know you better and find the perfect dress to match what you have planned."

"Yeah, sure. It's not much. All we have so far is the location, a lovely little park near where we went to school ((A/N: It's really the Hogwarts grounds, but since this is a Muggle shop, she can't say that.)); the officiate, our old headmaster; the food for the reception, a small buffet; the date, May nineteenth; and hopefully after today, my dress."

"How many bridesmaids?"

"Well, we're thinking three, besides Ginny, who is the maid-of-honor. We'll probably come back in a few weeks to get their dresses. They couldn't all make it today."

"Alright, let's get started looking."

……………

Three hours later, Hermione Apparated back home, worn-out, but ecstatic. After two and a half hours of searching, they had finally found the perfect dress. They had also found a few possibilities for bridesmaids' dresses.

"Hey honey, how was it? Any luck?" Harry came in and sat by his fiancée on the couch.

"Yeah, actually. I found the perfect dress, and we even found a couple possibilities for Ginny, Lavender, Angelina, and Alicia's dresses."

"That's great, sweetheart. Feeling a little less stressed out now?"

"Slightly, but not really, I mean we still have the rings to get, the cake, the flowers, the guest list…" Harry put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. We'll get it all done, I promise. Just relax." He replaced his finger with his lips and kissed her lightly. "Actually, let's do some of that now and get it over with."

"The guest list."

"Okay, who do we have so far?"

"Well, first of all, Ginny is my maid-of-honor, and Lavender, Angelina, and Alicia are my bridesmaids. Ron is your best man, and Fred, George, and Remus are your groomsmen. Bill, Charlie, Neville, and Percy are ushers. Carrie and Jasmine are leading little Tina in as flower girl, and Jake is ring bearer. Then, so far, here are the people we decided to invite: Abigail, Jo, Penelope, Draco, Minerva, Tonks, Seamus and his wife, Dean and his fiancée, Neville's girlfriend, all the Professors, Hagrid and Olympe, my mum and dad, Molly and Arthur, and that's it I think. So far that's around twenty-five people, depending on how many of the Professors show up. Oh wait. Then there're all the people that used to be in the Order that we didn't include. Like Kingsley and Mad-eye, and all those people. Can you think of anyone else?"

"Not off the top of my head, no, but do think I could possible invite all of my DADA classes?"

"I don't see why not, if I can invite my Arithmancy classes. It's not like we have much limit on space here, we're having it outside at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, good point. Okay, let's go over the other details real fast."

"'Kay. We are having our wedding on May nineteenth, two-thousand-three, at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with the aforementioned people in attendance. My dad is walking me down the aisle, and Albus Dumbledore is marrying us. My dress is the one I bought today, which I can't describe to you or let you see, unfortunately, because it's bad luck, and everyone else's dresses are as follows: Ginny's is going to be kind of sageish green colored, and Lavender, Angelina, and Alicia's are going to be like a rosy champagne color. The little flower girls' dresses are going to be that sagey color, except for Tina's which will be the champagne color. Your tie will be white, Ron's will be sage, the groomsmen's will be champagne, and the ring bearer's will be champagne. Oh yeah, and the ushers' will be split up, so Bill and Charlie's will be champagne, and Percy and Neville's will be sage."

"Okay, wow! We have a lot done."

"Not really, actually. We still have a lot left to do."

"Okay, what next?"

"Flowers?"

"Alright."

"I think lilies, roses, and tulips."

"That's fine with me."

"Okay, the lilies should be the white kind with a little bit of pink inside, the tulips should be white and red, and the roses should be that kind where they are like white with a little bit of red on the edges and just plain red ones."

"Okay, that was easy. I agree with all that. What else do we have to do?"

"That's the problem. After that, I have no idea where to start. We have SO much stuff to do, still!"

"Mione… Mione!" Hermione was still mumbling to herself, something about 'cake-tasting' or something. "_Hermione!_"

Hermione was finally brought out of her frenzy. "What!"

"Hermione, _calm down_! The wedding is still seven months away! We have plenty of time! Please. Just calm down and relax."

"I'm just afraid we won't get everything done before the wedding." Harry was surprised to see there were tears forming in Hermione's eyes.

"Mione, I promise we will have everything done. Everything will be fine. We've done much harder stuff than this before. Remember that time in third year when we saved Buckbeak and Sirius at the same time?"

"Yeah, and then we had to run and hide in the forest because Remus was trying to kill us," Hermione added sarcastically. They both laughed.

They spent the rest of the night reminiscing about all the good times and adventures they shared at Hogwarts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, there's still at least one chapter of planning, if not two, and then after that is the wedding.

Review please!


End file.
